


One Thing Leads to Another

by lasairfhiona



Series: Candles & Moonlight [1]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One action leads to a whole new experience</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing Leads to Another

**Author's Note:**

> set after the episode "The Brand of the Beast"

Lee Crane knocked on the Admiral's door. When there was no answer, he quietly opened it. "Admiral?" he called softly as he poked his head in the room. He didn't want to wake the Admiral if he was sleeping but he had been worried and wanted to make sure he was doing okay.

"Come in Lee," Harry answered sleepily from where he was laying on his bunk, a scientific journal laying open against his chest.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Sir. I just wanted to check and make sure you were feeling okay. You had a pretty harrowing time of it," Lee said as he walked into the dimly lit room. The only light was from the small desk lamp and the reading light above the Admiral's head.

Harry waved his hand and half laughed. "I don't think harrowing covers it, Lee. My body feels like I was the one thrown around by 'the beast' instead of having it inside me." Groaning, he swung his legs over the side and sat up.

"Admiral, are you okay?" Lee asked immediately when he saw how much pain the Admiral was in.

"I will be. It's nothing time or a good massage can't cure. I'll have to settle for time healing it since we're still at sea," Harry said pulling short a stretch because it hurt too much.

Lee watched as Harry attempted to stretch – did he dare offer to give the Admiral the much-needed massage? He hated to see him in pain, especially when it was in his power to give some relief. "Admiral, I could… I mean if you didn't mind…" he tried to offer but was suddenly tongue tied.

Harry noticed Lee's uncharacteristic awkwardness and wondered what was behind it. Whatever it was, however, didn't stop him from taking Lee up on his offer. "Thank you Lee, I'd appreciate that."

"How?" Lee asked, unsure how he should proceed.

Harry shrugged. "It's probably better done on bare skin. Edith gave me a lotion bar, you could use it," he suggested as he started to unbutton his shirt. Pointing toward the barely open door, Harry added, "If you don't mind getting it. It's in my kit in the head."

Lee went to find the lotion bar. When he returned, Harry was lying on his bed, head cushioned by his arms, wearing only his khaki trousers. Warming the bar in his hands, Lee sat with one hip on the bunk next to the Admiral. Setting the bar in the middle of Harry's back, he began to run his hands up and down in long strokes, spreading the lotion he had on his hand across Nelson's back.

He used the Admiral's appreciative moans and twinges of pain as a gauge to guide him where to work sore muscles and where to just massage to relax. It felt good to Lee to be able to do this for Harry after he'd chased him around the sub, trying to kill him and undoubtedly driving him to do some of the damage that was done to both Seaview and the Admiral himself. It also felt good to him to be given free rein to touch the Admiral like he was. Lee had never been attracted to me before and really wasn't attracted to other men now, but Harriman Nelson was different.

Right from the start Admiral Nelson rocked Lee's world. They worked well together and maybe a little of it was carried over from having served together on Nautilus, and having the admiral as a guiding force in making him the kind of officer and man he wanted to be. But in the years since the early days on Seaview they had become close friends—confidants. There was no one person he trusted more than Admiral Nelson and no one he loved more. It took a lot for him to admit he was in love with another man. He'd had to redefine *who* he was because until Harriman Nelson reentered his life he'd thoroughly enjoyed the feel of a woman's body under him. He enjoyed their lush curves and delicate touches. But now as he massaged the Admiral's back, he knew he wanted nothing more than to feel the strong body under his hands pressed tight against his body and the feel Harry's blunt fingers he'd watched rake through the red hair dancing over his body.

Lee continued to massage the Admiral's back but was too caught up in his daydreams to notice when his purposeful massage turned into a caress. In fact, he didn't notice until he heard the Admiral's voice.

"Uh, Lee," Harry said, his voice slightly muffled by his arms.

Lee apologized quickly when he realized what he was doing, "Admiral, I'm sorry." He started to get up but was stopped by the admiral's hand on his arm.

"Don't go," Harry said as he rolled over and looked at Lee. "What's going on?" he asked.

For the first time in a long time Lee couldn't read Admiral Nelson. There was no censure in the older man's voice when he'd asked the question and his expression gave nothing away. Nor was Lee sure how he should answer the question. "I'm not sure what you mean, Admiral," he finally ended up answering – afraid he'd give too much away or be forced to answer questions he didn't want to if he said anything else.

Harry moved closer, closing the scant distance between them created when he'd rolled to his side. "I think you do, but let me give you a little help."

Lee watched with utter fascination as the Admiral took his hand and placed it over his groin. He inhaled sharply and instinctively closed his fingers over the bulge under his hand. Engrossed, he used his thumb to caress the thick shaft that twitched with every stroke. Everything around him ceased to exist as his world narrowed to focus only on him and Harry and the thick erection he was fondling.

"Lee."

Harry's breathless gasp caused Lee to look up for the first time since Harry had taken his hand. Suddenly embarrassed by what he'd been doing, Lee tried to pull his hand away, gasping, "Admiral…I…" at the same time.

"Do you want this?" Harry interrupted, holding Lee's hand in place.

Lee looked down at his hand then back up at Harry. He saw a familiar expression on the Admiral's face. It was one he usually saw when he woke up after being injured and found the Admiral sitting next to his bunk in medical. It was also one he'd seen flash across Harry's face when he'd had an occasion or two or three to come to the Admiral's aid or Harry to his. Lee had always thought it was relief and maybe it was in part and maybe it was the only time Harry had felt he could express his feelings. Lee hoped the latter was the case.

"Yes," Lee answered honestly, taking the risk he hadn't earlier.

"Good," Harry said, the single word and his exhaled breath coming at the same time. Still holding Lee's hand to his groin he now raised it and pulled Lee towards him. "Come'ere."

Lee went with the tug and found himself awkwardly lying across Harry's bare chest, his fingers catching in the russet hair scattered across it.

"Lee, I've wanted this for a long time. I never guessed…" Harry admitted wrapping an arm around Lee's neck and brushing his fingers across the short stubble of hair at the base of Lee's neck.

"Admiral…"

"Lee, we are technically in bed together – don't you think you can call me Harry?"

"*Harry*," Lee emphasized, "It took me a long time to realize what I was feeling," he admitted, shifting slightly and lying his head on Harry's shoulder. "I've never…" he started to say but drifted off instead of finishing.

"You never what, Lee?" Harry asked picking up on Lee's sudden unease. He continued to caress the base of Lee's neck, hoping to give some comfort as well as support. "Never been involved with your commanding officer or never been involved with another man before?" At Lee's silence, Harry guessed the answer and quietly surmised, "You've never been with another man, have you, Lee?"

Lee shook his head but never raised it from its spot on Harry's shoulder. "No, sir," he answered quietly.

"Oh Lee," Harry said. "Get comfortable. Let me hold you."

Lee shifted, stretching his legs out on the narrow bunk, half next to and half on top of Harry. Propped up on one elbow with his other arm stretched across the bare chest he'd just been lying across.

"Is this what you want?" Harry asked as he ran his hand along the arm lying across his chest, not wanting to push Lee.

Lee knew what Harry was doing -- he was giving them a way out before they committed themselves because for both of them there would be nothing less than total commitment. He wouldn't accept anything less and he knew Harry well enough to know he wouldn't either. "Yes, Harry," he answered definitively. "I want this. I want you."

Letting Harry pull him closer, Lee felt the first brush of their lips. It was a tender and gentle expression of the commitment they had just made, though no words had been spoken. Shifting in the narrow bunk until the lay facing one another, their bodies close and barely touching, they shared chaste kisses.

["Admiral Nelson."]

Lee and Harry both started when they heard Chip's voice over the speaker above Harry's head.

Harry sighed and reached up with one hand to press the intercom button. "Yes, Mr. Morton."

["Admiral, we are now six hours from docking at NIMR and ready to start the advance docking checklist."]

"Very well, Go ahead And start it. Send Patterson to my lab to begin packing up the electronic experiments he was helping me with," Harry directed, never taking his eyes of Lee as he talked to his executive officer.

["Yes, Sir. Oh Admiral, you wouldn't happen to know where Captain Crane is? I needed to talk to him and he wasn't in his cabin."]

Lee looked at Harry and watched his nod. "I'm here, Chip. What can I do for you?"

["I'm sorry to disturb you. I didn't realize you were with the Admiral. I just wanted to go over that duty schedule and the changes we talked about."]

"I'll come to control as soon as I am finished with the Admiral," Lee said with a sigh. He really didn't want to leave the spot he was in right now.

["Yes, Sirs."]

Lee looked at Harry sadly. "Duty calls."

"Yes." Harry's one word and way he said it, echoed Lee's feelings.

Before Lee knew what was happening, he was once again pulled against Harry. This time, however, their kiss was anything but the tender expression of their feelings like the first ones were. This time, Lee felt consumed. He was on fire as Harry took command of the kiss. Opening his mouth at Harry's urgings, Lee felt the delicious slide of Harry's tongue against his and met Harry's ardor thrust for thrust and stroke for stroke until he was breathless and harder than he'd ever been in his life.

"Harry…" Lee gasped as they broke apart. He didn't want what he was feeling to end.

"I shouldn't have done that," Harry said trying to catch his breath. "Now all I want to do is remove your clothes and explore every inch of you."

"Oh Harry, so do I," Lee sighed.

"Duty calls, Lee. But once we dock and Seaview has been put to bed come to my penthouse, or maybe we can go someplace where we can spend some time together – alone."

"I'd like that, Harry," Lee answered briefly kissing Harry. "The next few hours are going to be the hardest I've had to work through in a long time," he sighed, shifting away from Harry slightly to put some space between them once again. He knew if he stayed pressed against Harry he would forget about everything else.

"I'd have to agree with that," Harry said chuckling.

Lee stood before he gave into the temptation to kiss his way down Harry's bare chest before taking off his own clothes off and joining Harry once again on the narrow bunk. Holding out his hand, he waited for Harry to take it, pulling him into his arms as soon as the older man was on his feet. Any shyness he had earlier went out the window as soon as he had Harry's body pressed against his. Lee claimed Harry's lips for a last soul searching kiss before they both went back to their duties.

When Lee left Harry's quarters, his uniform smooth back into place, he was happy. Never would he have guessed when he walked into the Admiral's quarters earlier that he would walk out as Harry's lover. He had a job to do now, but he was looking forward to tonight when he would be able to finish what they started. He felt as if he should feel something other than the utter joy he felt about the changes his life was about to undergo, but for the life of him he couldn't. He was truly happy and the fact that he was on the verge of changing everything he'd known about himself didn't bother him in the least.

The End  
Or rather, The Beginning…


End file.
